El último cigarrillo
by Inuka7
Summary: Dejar el tabaco no es cosa fácil, pero si existe un poderoso motivo para hacerlo quizás sea más sencillo. "- Este era nuestro último cigarrillo, Sasuke." One-shot


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo sólo me dedico a hacer locuras con sus personajes sin recibir, por supuesto, un duro a cambio. xD

* * *

**El último cigarrillo:**

\- ¿Un cigarro?- preguntó Sakura sacando uno de la cajetilla y tendiéndosela a Sasuke quien asintió con la cabeza.

Fumaron en silencio. Sasuke contemplaba a su novia sin decir nada, aunque se sentía algo intranquilo. Sakura llevaba unos días muy rara. Bien podía estar riendo que al segundo le estaba gritando por algo. Y también parecía más distraída que de costumbre. Y hacía salidas sospechosas. No había querido comentarle nada pues él, con lo mal que se había portado con ella antaño, no se sentía con derecho a reclamarle nada. Pero ciertamente comenzaba a preocuparse.

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, aun a medias. Sin embargo Sakura continuaba fumando de forma pausada, aspirando profundamente en cada calada. Y cuando la vio continuar fumando habiendo quemado ya las letras se dio cuenta de que le pasaba algo. Sakura era médico y, si bien eso no le impedía ser fumadora, jamás la había visto fumarse casi hasta el filtro.

\- Sakura…- murmuró en tono de advertencia haciendo que ella le mirase de reojo para verle con los ojos clavados en la colilla. Ella tan sólo sonrió enigmática y apuró la última calada.

Y entonces sucedió lo más extraño de todo.

La chica se puso en pie con la misma extraña sonrisa, tiró la cajetilla al suelo y, acto seguido, la pisó con fuerza. Una y otra vez.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estaba casi llena.- se quejó Sasuke sin alterar el tono pero con un gesto de molestia. Estaba claro. A Sakura le pasaba algo.

\- Este era nuestro último cigarrillo.- sentenció ella risueña. Complacida. Sasuke frunció más el ceño. Aunque a veces habían tocado el tema de dejar el vicio desde luego no pensaba hacerlo de golpe. Y menos si no era decisión propia.

\- Ni pienses que…- comenzó él para ser cortado por la chica.

\- Al menos durante nueve meses.- soltó ella a bocajarro dejándole estupefacto durante un instante. ¿Nueve meses? ¿Por qué…? Un momento. Nueve meses.

\- Sakura… ¿Tú estás…?- acertó a murmurar Sasuke, sin aliento por primera vez en su vida.

\- ¡Si!- exclamó ella tirándose encima de él para abrazarle. Todavía con la cabeza embotada correspondió a su abrazo con una extraña emoción en su pecho que no acertaba a describir.

No fue hasta mucho rato después, habiendo hablado de mil cosas, que a Sasuke se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta a la chica.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que dejar yo de fumar?

Y a pesar de que Sasuke fuese considerado uno de los ninjas más peligrosos de Konoha, posiblemente el más poderoso sin contar a Naruto, y con un largo historial de muertes entre sus manos nunca una mirada había conseguido ponerle los pelos de punta de la manera en que lo hizo la que Sakura le dirigió.

\- Si yo no puedo tú tampoco, el bebé es de los dos. Así que si yo sufro tú, cariño, te solidarizas conmigo.- Y aunque las palabras fueron pronunciadas con un gesto de amabilidad y voz empalagosa había un destello asesino en ellas.

\- Podrías habérmelo dicho. Al menos habría disfrutado como tú del último cigarrillo.- se quejó con un gruñido en tanto que Sakura emitía una cantarina risa y le besaba la mejilla.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Cachiiiis! Yo quería hacer un drabble (si admitimos como tal hasta quinientas palabras) pero al final me he pasado, aunque por poquito. Ni me preguntéis de dónde ha salido esto porque ni he estado, ni estoy ni voy a estar (al menos no hasta dentro de muuuuchos años) embarazada xD**

**Pero si que fumo (más de lo que debería U_U) y en mi fantasiosa cabecita siempre he pensado que si algún día me pasa el homenaje del último cigarrito no me lo va a quitar nadie. Y de pronto se me ha venido la idea de este shot a la cabeza.**

**Bueno… Decir que ya tengo casi listo el segundo capítulo de "Mariposa Blanca" y que en breves lo subiré, quizás hoy mismo. En cuanto a "El Club S" tardará un poco más. Se me está atragantando un poco, pero ya tengo casi la mitad escrita, así que espero acabarlo pronto.**

**En fin… Creo que esto es todo. Espero que disfrutaseis con esta cortita historia.**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
